A Man, A Plan, Panama!
by aussieforgood
Summary: A series of random drabbles, mostly GSR, with no specific time frame. WIP. -Updates may take a while but I haven't abandoned this story - Dec 2011
1. A Man

**A/N 1:** This is a series of GSR Drabbles brought on by my muse while I was looking up palindromes. The one I'm using is the famous: **a man, a plan – Panama**! palindrome, not the short ones, the really long one that was generated by Dan Hoy's computer program in the 80's. _(Just incase you're wondering where I got all the weird words from)_

There's no GSR time frame in the chapters, I may be jumping back and forth through the seasons, and some chapters may not even include GSR, I"m leaving it all up to my muse.

* * *

**A/N 2:** A very special thanks to my wonderful beta, **Maisy13**.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me I don't own any of the characters, we all know that they belong to CBS. And like the rest of the fanfic writers out there, I'm just borrowing them for fun.

* * *

**1- A Man**

He introduced himself as Dr Grissom. He was a handsome man, much older than than her; she guessed the age difference to be 15 or 20 years. Nevertheless, the attraction was immediate. His hair was a mix of brown and grey, with a slight tendency to curl. His face was clean shaven, and he was in good shape. She wasn't the only one who thought so; it seemed that every female in the room shared the same opinion.

She fought hard to concentrate on what he was saying, she needed to stay focused, after all this was a conference and Sara Sidle was not one to attend and not learn a thing or two.

Forty-five minutes later it was over and everyone started to leave the lecture hall; it was now or never.

TBC

* * *

So what did you think? Just hit the review button and tell me :)


	2. A Plan

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not even Grissom, but if CBS hands him over then I'll be forever grateful.

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to my wonderful beta, Maisy13.

Due to the fact that I've changed internet providers, I have no idea if I'll be able to update again before Sunday. I have my username and password but I won't know if I'll have internet this weekend until I get home (they did promise me I would). So keep your fingers crossed for me because I don't think I can last 2 whole days without any internet.

* * *

**2- A Plan**

There was no question about it, Sara had to come up with a plan. She knew if she didn't ask him out now she would regret it for the rest of her life. The plan was simple; to approach him and ask him some questions about forensics until she rustled up the nerve to ask him out, but he beat her to it. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

At first she thought that she was imagining it, but when he continued, "Is seven o'clock fine?" she couldn't help but smile, "Sure, I'm looking forward to it."

After exchanging phone numbers, and Grissom promising to pick her up from her hotel room at seven o'clock sharp, she watched him walk out of the room.

Sara Sidle had finally found the man of her dreams.


	3. A Caret

**Disclaimer:** I think everyone knows by now that I don't own the characters or CSI, but I'm saving up all my paychecks for a "Grissom".

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you **Maisy13** for all your help and patience.

As you can see by this new update, I still have internet. Thanks to Maisy13 and GSRCSILVR25 for the lovely reviews.

* * *

**3- A Caret**

"Hey, Sara, I bet you don't know what this is called."

"At this rate Greg, you're going to be broke before we're even halfway through the week."

"Nah, I plan to win back everything I lost and a little extra this time," he smiled.

Warrick and Nick snickered and Sara just glared at them. "You know it's not fair, you're using me for these ridiculous bets between you and Greg and I'm not even getting the tiniest percentage of your winnings."

Taking a look at the symbol Greg was pointing at she rolled her eyes at him, "Greg, you do know I was a physics major don't you?" he nodded and she continued, "Then you have to know that we use it all the time."

"Well, yeah, but do you know what it's called?"

Rolling her eyes again and glaring at Nick and Warrick she said, "It's a caret."


	4. A Ban

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em, but if anyone from CBS is reading this then I really really want Grissom.

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to **Maisy13**

Also special thanks to everyone who reviewed and everyone who's taking the time to read this.

I also want to apologize for any confusion _(sorry Chelles) _and point out that most of the chapters are going to be unrelated to the previous one, and if my muse ever decides to have any 2 chapters related I'll leave a TBC at the bottom.

* * *

**4- A Ban**

"He can't be serious can he?" she asked Catherine, "He just banned me from going out into the field for the rest of the month."

"Well look at the bright side, that's only 5 more days away," Catherine replied.

"Five days of working in the lab with Greg and Hodges hovering around, it might as well be an eternity!"

Laughing Cath said, "Well that will teach you not to max out on overtime next time," she said and walked away.


	5. A Myriad

**Disclaimer:** If you've come this far then you should know that I don't own anything.

**Note:** The piece Grissom reads is taken from Thoreau's Ktaadn

* * *

**A/N:** Very special thanks to my beta **Maisy13 **and to Wikipedia for it's awesome wisdom.

Thanks to everyone who's reading and thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

**5- A Myriad**

"Hey, I see you're reading Thoreau again," Sara said as she climbed into bed beside Grissom.

Nodding he started reading out loud, "It is a country full of evergreen trees, of mossy silver birches and watery maples, the ground dotted with insipid, small, red berries, and strewn with damp and moss-grown rocks, — a country diversified with innumerable lakes and rapid streams, peopled with trout and various species of leucisci, with salmon, shad, and pickerel, and other fishes; the forest resounding at rare intervals with the note of the chicadee, the blue-jay, and the woodpecker, the scream of the fish-hawk and the eagle, the laugh of the loon, and the whistle of ducks along the solitary streams; at night, with the hooting of owls and howling of wolves; in summer, swarming with myriads of black flies and mosquitoes, more formidable than wolves to the white man."

Sara laughed and shook her head, "I should have known there would be a mention of your precious bugs somewhere."

Putting the book down he looked at her over his reading glasses and raised an eyebrow, only now noticing that she wasn't wearing a single piece of clothing. She smiled seductively at him, "So you plan on finishing that book tonight or..."

She didn't have time to finish what she was saying before Grissom was on top of her, kissing his way down her body.


	6. A Sum

**Disclaimer:** Sigh, see previous disclaimers and you just may figure it out.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the longest chapter I've written so far, maybe my muse will keep this up, who knows. As always, a very special thanks to my wonderful beta **Maisy13.**

This is also the last chapter I have ready for posting, tomorrow is the first day of my 5 day holiday so that means I'm gonna hopefully _(if my muse is willing to stay with me for a while and not run off with Grissom's muse again)_ write several more chapters and get them beta'd so I can keep on posting daily.

Thank you for reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**6 - A Sum**

The real estate broker asked for a large sum of money, but Grissom would gladly pay double that just to see Sara happy. He saw how much she loved the house the minute she set eyes on it, he knew she really wanted it, but she told him that it was way out of their budget and that they should look for a smaller place, after all it was only for the two of them and Hank. But Grissom didn't want to look at anything else, so he decided to buy Sara the house of her dreams and surprise her for their second anniversary.

Grissom made plans to take Sara out on a date, but he had to cancel at the last minute when he was called out on a case. Sara insisted on tagging along, they ended up pulling a double and by the end of their second shift they were both exhausted. All Sara wanted to do was go home, take a long hot bath and then go to bed, but Grissom had other plans.

"Grissom, where are we going?" she asked him angrily. " I thought we were heading straight home."

He looked at her and smiled, "Do you trust me?"

Sara rolled her eyes, "This isn't the time for your games, you know I trust you completely but right now all I want is to relax in a hot bath and take a long nap before shift."

"What if I told you that we both have tonight off, will that make you feel better?" He made a right turn, "We're almost there."

Sara looked ahead and recognized the neighborhood from the previous week.

Grissom pulled over. "What do you think of our new home?"

Sara was speechless for a few seconds, "But I thought we agreed to look..."

Grissom put one finger on her lips and said, "No, honey, you said we should look for another house, but I saw how much you loved this place and I didn't have it in me to let it go."

With tears in her eyes Sara threw herself at Grissom and kissed him passionately, after several seconds, she broke the kiss and said, "Gilbert Grissom, I love you so much."

He kissed her back, "I love you too, Sara." Then with a devilish grin he lifted her into his arms and made his way towards the front door, "Now lets go christen the bedroom."


	7. A Lac

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own them, but maybe I will by the time I finish this drabble series...one can only hope.

**Note:** Everything Grissom says about lac is taken from Wikipedia. I'm gaining a lot of knowledge about things I never heard of from there, who said writing wasn't educational and a waste of time?

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again to **Maisy13 **for being a wonderful friend & getting this beta'd at a moments notice.

And thanks to everyone who's taking the time read this and to **GSRCSILVR25, Maisy13, sdbeth, Chelles, CSI Supervisor & csijunkie no1 1**, for reviewing. _(I thought I might get all your names in here before I have way too many reviewers to thank personally :P)_

* * *

**7- A Lac**

"Hey Grissom, Nick called as Grissom walked past the layout room. "Could you come over here for a minute."

Grissom turned around and walked into the layout room where Nick and Sara were examining a piece of cotton, with red stains that looked like blood, that they had collected from a crime scene.

Nick looked up, "We just got the report back from trace; turns out the red stains on this aren't blood." He handed Grissom the report, and Sara joined him as they waited for him to finish reading. "Tell me this, what the hell is lac?"

Grissom looked up at Nick, "It's the scarlet resinous secretion of a number of species of Lac-producing insects, the most commonly cultivated is Kerria lacca_**, **_which belongs to the lac insect family Kerriidae, one of about 28 families of scale insects and mealy bugs." His eyes met Sara's as he continued. "Thousands of these tiny insects colonize branches of suitable host trees, and secrete the resinous pigment. The coated branches of these trees are then cut and harvested as sticlac. It's crushed and sieved to remove impurities, then washed repeatedly to remove insect parts, the resulting product is known as seedlack because of its pellet shape.

"Wasn't it used as dye in ancient India and china for silk and leather goods?" asked Sara.

Grissom nodded, "It's also used in anti obesity medicine, violin and other varnish, and in the finishing of 18th century fowling guns here in the US."

"So what does all that mean to our case?" asked Nick

Sara couldn't help smiling as Grissom looked directly at Nick, "It means that you're possibly looking for a Chinese or Indian murderer who dyes leather or silk the old fashioned way, using a dye made from lac." She turned and walked away.


	8. A Liar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Dear PTB, I saw Grissom's picture in next weeks TV Guide and he looks HOT!! Can you please send him to me?

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for taking the time to read my drabble and thanks for all the reviews. And as always special thanks to **Maisy13**.

Another long chapter! Way to go muse! The way this chapter ends is intentional, and won't continue in the next one, my drabble is canon so that means we all know what happens in the end…don't we? ;-)

Enjoy!!

* * *

**8- A Liar**

"Dammit! She's lying, you know it and I know it!" Grissom slammed his fist into the wall. "I need to know where she is, we're running out of time."

Brass sighed, he'd always known that Grissom cared more than he would ever admit about Sara; he'd heard rumors earlier that Grissom had finally confessed that he loved her to the team after finding out that she'd been abducted. "Gil, you need to calm down, you're not doing her any good like this, you need to focus your attention on something else other than Natalie, you know you're not going to get anything out of her while she's in her current condition."

Grissom sat down on the nearest bench and covered his face with both hands. "I can't loose her, Jim, not now, I just can't."

Brass made his way towards the bench and sat down beside Grissom. "We'll find her, just like we found Nick 2 years ago, don't loose hope."

"The minute I saw that miniature on my desk I had a bad feeling about it, I was supposed to meet her at the restaurant but something came up and I canceled." A single tear slid down Grissom's cheek. "If anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself."

"Gil, this was not your fault," said Brass. "You shouldn't blame yourself for the actions of a psychopath."

"She saw us together at a crime scene, she knew how much Sara means to me and she kidnapped her and left her for dead somewhere in the desert. How can I not blame myself?" Grissom stood up and started pacing. "She's the only woman I've ever truly loved."

"Sara's a survivor Grissom; she won't give up without a fight."

Grissom's phone started ringing; he picked it up and answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Grissom." He listened intently. "Call Warrick and tell him to meet me there." He looked back up at Brass. "That was the lab, they just found Natalie's car. I'm going over there now to process it; I just hope we find something that will help get to Sara in time."


	9. A Hoop

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never were, never will be...oops, I forgot, never say never.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for taking the time to read my drabble and thanks for all the reviews. As always a very special thanks to **Maisy13** for being such a wonderful friend and beta and putting up with all the last minute chapters I throw at her without warning.

Sorry I didn't get a chance to update yesterday, I was experiencing some writers block and my muse was MIA with Billy's muse again, and watching seasons 4 & 5 of NCIS in a little over 2 days didn't really help either. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to reading your reviews.

* * *

**9- A Hoop**

_"Those friends thou hast, and their adoption tried, grapple them unto thy soul with hoops of steel." William Shakespeare, Hamlet.  
_

Everyone in the lab thought that Grissom didn't know how to play politics. Catherine was always telling him to be more politic, that she wanted to get his job on merit and not because he was politically tone deaf, he'd lost count of the number of times she'd said those very words to him. But, what no one but Sara seemed to understand, was that he would never use politics for his own personal benefit. He didn't when he ran for the president of the science club in junior high, where he'd lost by one vote...his own, and he certainly wasn't going to play politics to climb up the ladder like Conrad Ecklie had done. That was all irrelevant to him; the only thing that he cared about was his team, and giving the victims and their families closure.

He did make one huge mistake a few years ago that cost him half his team, well almost half, he wasn't going to count Catherine as a loss because she finally got the promotion she deserved, but in the end he got them all back. It took almost loosing Nick for him to finally stand up to Ecklie and demand his team back.

The one thing nobody realized, not even Sara, was that he had jumped through hoops for each and every one of them when they got themselves into some sort of mess that almost cost them their jobs. When Warrick got mixed up with a crooked judge, Grissom called D.D.A Madeline Klein to get him out of that mess. When Greg ran down Demetrius James while on duty, Grissom called Madeline Klein. When Nick was suspected of killing Kristy Hopkins, who he'd had a one night stand with just before her murder, Grissom had called Madeline Klein. Even Catherine had needed Madeline Klein's help when she lied about being at a crime scene as well as a few other things, mostly involving her father Sam Braun.

And now he needed Maddy's help once again to get his favorite CSI Warrick out of the mess he was in. This was different from all the mistakes the team had made in the past, Nick was only human, he was attracted to Kristy when he had slept with her, Grissom could definitely understand that, he'd violated lab policy when he'd started his relationship with Sara 2 years ago and it had almost cost them both their careers. Even though the press made him look like the bad guy, Greg was a hero, he'd been forced to choose between watching an innocent man get beaten to death by a group of teenagers in masks, or take action.

But this time the evidence said that Warrick killed Gedda. Warrick was at the crime scene, Gedda's blood was all over Warrick's shirt, and it was his gun that had killed Gedda and to make things worse, Warrick didn't remember a thing. He now risked not only loosing his job but worse, he could be convicted of something they all knew he would never do. It looked like this time Grissom not only needed Maddy's help but maybe he'd need the help of the undersheriff too, that would mean he would definitely owe him in the future, and even though Grissom didn't keep score, he knew that others did.

But Gil Grissom would do anything for his team, even if it meant giving up his life and career for them.


	10. A Pint

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could say they belonged to me but unfortunately they don't.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for taking the time to read my drabble and thanks for all the reviews. As always special thanks to **Maisy13** for being such a wonderful friend and beta.

* * *

**10- A pint**

"Sara, Grissom wants to see you in his office." Nick said as he strolled into the break room where Sara, Catherine and Warrick were waiting for Grissom to come in and hand them their assignments for the night.

Sara got up from her seat and made her way over to where Nick stood. "Did he tell you why he wants to see me?"

"Nope, but I think I have a pretty good idea of what he might want," Nick snickered.

Sara punched him a little too hard in the arm, which resulted in a yelp of pain from Nick and had Catherine and Warrick double over with laughter as Sara walked out of the break room.

"Hey, tell Grissom to hurry up and get his ass over here with our assignments," Catherine shouted in between bouts of laughter. "We haven't got all night."

Warrick recovered quick enough to call the bet first. "Ten bucks, Grissom's gonna ask for Sara's blood."

"Twenty bucks, Sara isn't gonna let Gil touch her," chuckled Catherine.

* * *

Sara knocked on Grissom's door and waited for him to look up from the file he was reading.

He smiled and ushered her in. "Have a seat."

Sara sat down on one of the brown leather chairs across from his desk as Grissom opened one of his drawers and took something out.

_'Was that a...'_ Before her mind had accepted the evidence before her eyes, he had made his way around the desk and was standing across from her.

"I'm going to need a pint of your blood. It's customary for all new hires." He waved the syringe in front of her.

Sara recovered quickly from her initial shock. "I may be new here Grissom, but I wasn't born yesterday. My contract didn't stipulate anything about giving up a pint of my blood."

Grissom raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. "Well then call it a favor for an old friend, now I need you to roll up your sleeve," He said as he moved towards her.

Sara shook her head and stood to move away from Grissom, "Oh, no, no way, not until you tell me what you _really_ want my blood for."

"Do you trust me?" Grissom asked taking another step forward.

"Trust has nothing to do with this, I've heard all the rumors Griss, you take blood from _every_ new hire that walks into the lab, so tell me the truth, why do you want my blood? "

Grissom smiled, "So many reasons."

"Then give me one," she demanded.

Grissom sighed, "I use the blood to conduct various experiments, now do you want to donate?"

Sara turned and headed for the door, she smiled sweetly at Grissom. "To quote Warrick, 'hell no'."


	11. A Catalpa

**Disclaimer:** Just in case you haven't realized yet, CSI belongs to CBS, not me.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for taking the time to read my drabble and thanks for all the reviews. As always special thanks to **Maisy13** for being such a wonderful friend and beta.

Unfortunately I don't have the next chapter ready to post tomorrow, and after a horribly long 12 hour day at work _(instead of 9)_ and my work PC almost crashing on me and almost loosing everything I'd done today, I don't have the energy to do anything but sleep then go back and once again suffer the wrath of PhotoShop and my PC. I'm also going to be super busy with my friends wedding in the coming days, along with work, so I may not be able to update until the weekend. I hope you forgive me. By the way, does anyone have any ideas for my next word, gas? I'm at a dead end.

* * *

**11- A Catalpa**

It had been a little over a week since Grissom left for sabbatical, and every single day he missed Sara even more than the day before. He kept replaying their final goodbye over and over in his head and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the look of hurt that was plastered on her face as he said goodbye to her in the locker room out of his mind. He should have told her he was leaving for several weeks as soon as he RSVP'd to the invitation he received from Williams College. But he kept putting it off for various reasons, mainly because he was afraid of how she'd react.

He was going to tell her at breakfast the day he was leaving, give her a proper goodbye, but he had some last minute errands to run and Sara had been busy with work. Unfortunately he didn't see her again until his cab was waiting for him outside the lab; he'd realized then that he said goodbye to everyone else except Sara. He'd looked for her all over the lab until he found her in the locker room, getting ready for work. He wanted to apologize to her, tell her he loved her, but the only words that came out of his mouth were, "I'll miss you."

Massachusetts was very different from Vegas, it was much colder than he expected, and for once he was thankful for Hodges' _thoughtfulness_. He missed winter in Vegas where he and Sara would bask in the warm sunshine for hours; sometimes falling asleep on the back porch until the sun started it's decent into the west. Every morning, a few hours before his lecture started, Grissom would make his way over to the large Catalpa tree on campus and sit underneath the heart shaped leaves, leaning back against the thick strong trunk, thinking about Sara and ways in which he could apologize to her. On the tenth morning he finally found what he was looking for. He arrived there, a little later than usual and there were a number of students sitting where he usually sat, he made his way over to the opposite side and there he saw it, it was the most beautiful cocoon he had ever seen, delicately spun between two thin branches. The cocoon belonged to a moth, to be more specific, the Catalpa Sphinx moth, and he knew that Sara would love it. Grissom carefully cut the branch off with his pocket knife so he wouldn't disturb the cocoon and rushed back to his room where he packed it in between tissue paper, put it in a cardboard box, addressed it to Sara, and headed over to the post office.

As soon as he'd sent it, he realized that he'd forgotten to include a note or a letter inside, telling her how much he'd missed her and how much he loved her. Grissom sighed and figured that he'd write her a letter later that night expressing everything he was feeling and mail it tomorrow morning.


	12. A Gas

**Disclaimer:** Nope still not mine, but one day….one day…

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, first I had writers block, then work got really hectic for a few weeks, then The _(not so)_ Happy Place came along and I just couldn't get into writing after Sara left until I gave into my angst muse and wrote an angsty fic – _Breakaway_. So anyway no promises of a daily update at the moment, but I will update whenever I get the chance, hopefully it won't take this long.

As always a very special thanks to **Maisy13.**

Thank you for taking the time to read my drabble and thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

**12- A Gas  
**

"Dammit Greg, I should never have let you drive," said Sara as they came to a sudden stop on the side of the road. "Only _you_ could get 2 flat tires at the same time!"

Greg lifted both hands in surrender. "Hey don't blame me, it wasn't my fault someone left a piece of barbed wire lying in the middle of the road."

Sara glared at him. "I told you to be careful and that there was something there, but you just drove towards it anyway."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

Sara poked Greg in the chest. "Oh, no, not we..._you_…Greggo," she smiled sweetly. "We passed a gas station a while ago, I suggest _you _walk there and get us some help."

"But, Sara, that's a 2 mile walk!"

"No buts Greg. It was your fault so you have to go, now hurry up before it gets dark."

"Fine," he said mumbling something incoherent as he got out of the car.

Sara laughed. "What was that, I didn't catch what you said," she called out after him.


	13. An Oil

**Disclaimer: **They _still_ don't belong to me…unfortunately Santa didn't give me a Grissom for Christmas. *sigh* I'm really gonna miss the bugman.

**A/N:** Soy sorry for not updating in ages. Life and work just kept getting in the way.

As always a very special thanks to **Maisy13**, where would I be without you.

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**13- An Oil**

"Did you find any problems with the car?" Grissom asked a pair of legs as he walked into the lab's garage.

Sara slid out from underneath the SUV. "Nope everything seems to be in order, I guess we can rule out foul play," she said as she looked up at him, noticing a smirk plastered on his face. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"You have a little something here," said Grissom pointing to his right cheek.

Sara automatically reached up to where the oil stain was, wiping it off with her gloved hand, only making the stain bigger.

Smiling Grissom took a handkerchief out of his pocket and moved towards her. "Let me take care of that for you," he said gently as he started to wipe the stain off with one hand while caressing her clean cheek with the other.

"Ummm, Gil you do realize we're in the lab, someone might come in and see us like this," Sara said in a husky voice.

"Everyone else is out in the field, we're the only ones here," he said as he lowered his mouth to hers.

"Ehem...maybe you two lovebirds should get a room before you contaminate any evidence," said Brass as their heads instantly shot up their faces different shades of red.

"We were um...we..." Grissom didn't know exactly how to explain away this situation.

Brass held up a hand. "Spare me the excuses...I know _exactly_ what you were doing." He smiled, "And don't worry your secret's safe with me."

As he walked away he left behind two stunned and very embarrassed CSI's.


	14. A Bird

**Disclaimer: **Sadly even though Grissom left I still don't own him or anyone else, CBS are still the proud owners of CSI and the characters. I also don't own the lyrics to **A Wise Old Owl. **

**A/N: **A very special thanks to **Chelles** for taking the time to beta this chapter for me, I know you probably wanted to shoot me for all the grammatical errors. You're the best!

Thanks in advance for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**14- A Bird**

_A wise old owl sat on an oak; _

He was sitting in an oak chair in the adjoining office, catching up on some paperwork, with only the dim light of the desk lamp illuminating the room. No one knew he was still there; he should have been long gone hours ago, but he didn't feel like going back to an empty home. Judy was on her annual vacation and wasn't due back for another two days. Suddenly, he heard a noise and some giggling; he got out of his comfortable chair to see what the commotion was about, but something made him stop. He turned the lamp off before anyone noticed he was there and peeked through the crack of the door. What he saw made his jaw literally drop.

_The more he saw the less he spoke; _

He couldn't speak even if he had wanted to; he was glued to his spot watching what went on between shifts inside the morgue. He watched as Grissom pulled Sara to him and started kissing her like there was no tomorrow. He watched as their hands started exploring each other and heard their moans of pleasure. He wondered for how long this had been going on, both the relationship and the fact that they were using the morgue for a little so called "action." He just hoped the action didn't go beyond what he was witnessing.

_The less he spoke the more he heard; _

What surprised him more was what he heard in between kisses.

"Gil are you sure the Doc left for the night?" he heard Sara ask.

Grissom answered with a, "Yes, Al told me earlier that he wanted to call it a night. David is off tonight, and the day shift coroner isn't due for another hour or two."

Al Robbins smiled to himself. It was true he had planned to call it a night, but now he was glad that he had changed his mind.

_Why aren't we like that wise old bird? _

The Doc decided that he'd spied enough on the love birds; he went back to his desk quietly, put his headphones on, and sat back listening to the newest album from the former day shift coroner. He thought of how he was going to use this new information. Should he keep it to himself and tease or blackmail Grissom, or should he go ahead and spread this interesting bit of information around the lab? He knew Cath would have a field day with the news. In the end, he decided to keep their little secret to himself and only use it when he needed a favor from one of them. Smiling, he closed his eyes and drifted off.


	15. A Yell

**Disclaimer: **Try as I might I still don't own CSI or the characters. They still belong to CBS, I'm just borrowing them.

**A/N: **Again a very special thanks to **Chelles** for being my beta again while **Maisy13** is busy. You're the best!

Thanks in advance for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**15- A Yell**

Sara screamed once more as she held onto Grissom for dear life; she was already feeling sick, with the contents of her stomach threatening to make an appearance any second now. Her heart was literally skipping beats as she felt herself rising, then falling, then rising once again; she screamed another time as she felt herself falling. Grissom tightened his grip on her hand; she didn't feel any comfort or relief knowing that he was there beside her, what she really felt at this moment was a mixture fear and anger. She swore to get even with him as soon as this was over; oh, yeah, he was definitely spending the night on the couch.

She thought this nightmare would never end. The two minute ride felt more like an hour before, much to Sara's relief, the roller coaster finally pulled to a stop.

Grissom got out first and held out his hand. Sara gratefully took it, letting him help her out, not trusting herself to walk on her shaky legs as Grissom led her to a nearby bench. As soon as she was sitting down, she slapped him painfully on the arm.

"You cheat!" she yelled. "I promised to go on a ride with you, and you had to make it the scariest one in Nevada?"

Grissom chuckled, "First of all, you said you'd do _anything_ I asked if I took that last decomp off your hands, and second of all, this _isn't_ the scariest ride in Nevada."

"Well, you didn't exactly _take_ that last one, did you? You gave it to Greg, so that makes you a cheat, and," she said seductively, moving closer to him, "I thought you wanted _another_ kind of ride for the reward I promised."

"Well, then, I wouldn't want to disappoint you, Miss Sidle," said Grissom, leaning in closer to her and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Hmmm," she said thoughtfully, "it won't be the first time we've used the couch."

Grissom gave her a puzzled look. "What's wrong with our bed?" he asked. "It was fine this morning."

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with our bed," she teased, "but _you're_ going to be spending the next few nights on the couch."


	16. A Vat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI or any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them temporarily until I can afford to buy them.

**A/N: **A very special thanks to **Chelles** for the beta and for helping me out with this chapter, I'd still have writers block if it weren't for your fabulous ideas.

**Katyrye**, sorry but your darling hubby Eckles had to be tortured for the sake of this chapter, forgive me, and happy birthday friend, this one's for you.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

_This chapter is based on a dream I had a few weeks ago about my brother-in-law, and no I don't hate him._

* * *

**16- A Vat**

"Grissom, this is unacceptable; you can't have an affair with a subordinate. Either you end it with Sidle, or one of you will have to leave, and I _won't_ be firing you," Conrad Ecklie said angrily as he followed Gil Grissom into the break room.

Grissom turned around and just stared at Ecklie, totally speechless and disbelieving of what he'd just heard. Ending it with Sara was not an option, and having Ecklie fire her wasn't going to happen - not if he had anything to say about it. He closed the distance between them to speak calmly to the lab director.

"No, Conrad, I've had enough of you and your shenanigans to last me a lifetime. Back off or else."

"Or else what?" he replied smugly. "What are you going to do..."

Before he could say another word, Grissom reached over and pulled Ecklie's head right off.

"Grissom put my head back onto my body!"

"Not until you promise to leave us alone."

"Stop acting like a 5 year old and put Ecklie's head back onto his body," Catherine said in her best motherly tone as she walked into the break room. "I don't know what he did to piss you off, but the last thing we need is that head of his to fill up with any more hot air."

Ignoring Catherine, Grissom sat down at the table and put Ecklie's head in front of him.

"So will you leave us alone, or do you want to stay this way for the rest of your miserable life?"

Ecklie was fed up of Grissom's behavior. "Give me my head back _right now_ or you're on one week's suspension."

"What's going on in here? I can hear you guys shouting from Trace."

"Ecklie and Grissom are having some sort of lovers' quarrel," Catherine said to Greg in between sips of tea.

"We are _not_ having _any_ kind of lovers' quarrel!" exclaimed Ecklie. "I told Grissom to break it off with Sara or I'm letting one of them go."

"And let me guess," said Catherine, "by one of them you meant Sara."

"You can't do that to Sara!" said a very shocked Greg. He turned to Grissom and grinned, "I just left Hodges stirring a vat full of one of his potions. Let's go dump Ecklie's head in there. Who knows, he may finally grow a brain."

"That's a great idea, Greg!" Grissom picked up Ecklie's head, not listening to any of his threats or objections, and walked towards the door. "Hey, Cath, don't you wanna come and watch?"

"No, thanks, I'm fine, you guys....."

But they were long gone before she could even finish her sentence. She sat back and mumbled to herself, "Boys will be boys, no matter how old they are."

* * *

Sara walked into the bedroom exhausted after pulling a double. As she kicked off her boots, she looked over towards the bed and found Grissom fast asleep and smiling. He started mumbling something about throwing a head into a vat and boiling it. She walked over towards him and leaned down to kiss him lightly on the forehead, not wanting to wake him up from whatever dream he was having.

Too tired to do anything else, she changed into a shirt of Grissom's that she normally slept in and slid into bed beside him. Her last mental note before she, too, drifted off to sleep, was that she'd have to remember to ask him about the dream he was enjoying so much.


	17. A Caw

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI or any of the characters.

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken me _so_ long to update, I've been so busy that I forgot this chapter was in my inbox beta'd and ready for posting since September. As always, a special thanks goes out to the wonderful **Chelles** for taking the time to beta this for me.

Thanks for reading and reviewing

* * *

**17- A Caw**

_The caw! caw! cawing! of one stupid crow kept me up all night. - Untamed (P.C. Cast & Kristen Cast)_

"Sleeping on the job again Hodges?"

Hodges woke with a start realizing that he had indeed fallen asleep while waiting for some trace to finish processing, and this time the boss had caught him. It only took him a few seconds to recover before he was back to his _normal_ self.

"Sorry, Boss, I, I haven't been sleeping well this past week," Hodges stammered. "My - my mother's been looking after her friend's _pet_ crow and all I hear day and night is its incessant cawing"

"Are the results for the pills we found in the vic's room in yet?" Sara asked changing the subject.

Grissom turned his head towards her gave her one of the smiles he saved only for her, his blue eyes saying _I'll be thanking you later_. He was glad that Sara decided to tag along; it was late and the last thing he needed was to endure any more of Hodges' "brown-nosing". All he wanted was to close this case, take Sara home and have his way with her.

Scrambling for the sheet of paper that had come out of the printer seconds before he was caught sleeping on the job and completely oblivious to what just went on between his boss and subordinate, Hodges, ignoring Sara's presence, smugly directed the answer at his boss, "C16H13ClN2O."

"Hodges, I'm not in the mood for guessing games," Grissom said, a little too sharply.

Sara snatched the results out of Hodges' hands. "Valium. It could have been an OD," she said to Grissom.

Grissom turned and headed out the door, "Maybe. Let's go see if the doc has the toxicology reports and call it a night."

Sara followed Grissom's lead and headed towards the door but before she was out she turned back to Hodges. "Maybe you should try taking some C16H13ClN2O to help you sleep."


End file.
